fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Risley Law
Risley Law (リズリー・ロー Rizurī Rō) is a Mage of the Mermaid Heel guild as well as a member of its representative team in the Grand Magic Games. Appearance Risely is a very curvaceous woman with tan-colored skin. Her attire appears to feature a Native American theme. She has dark, curly hair, sporting a plain beige headband. She wears an exotic necklace composed of an animal's teeth, a dark blue loincloth with a white finish that bears the crest of Mermaid Heel right at its center, and a short blue top, which leaves her belly hanging out when at a larger weight. Her arms are adorned with brown fringed sleeves attached by maroon bands. She also wears sandals that tie around her ankles and slip onto her foot. After using her Gravity Change Magic, Risley becomes much slimmer. Personality Risely is a very determined person. While competing in the second day event of the Grand Magic Games, "Chariot", she refused to give up when near other competitors. She also told them not to underestimate chubby people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 6 Risley also seems to be very kind, as she smiled at Beth's low result in Hidden, also claiming that Beth did the best she could.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 21 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Risley, alongside Team Mermaid Heel, passed the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, in 6th place. She later appears at the Domus Flau Stadium as one of the participants for her all-female guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 Beth competed for the Team in the first event, Hidden, but lost. Though Arania Web is displeased with the result, Risley defends Beth, saying she tried her hardest. In the Second Day, Mermaid Heel trails in fifth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 1 Risley is chosen to represent her guild in the second day's event: "Chariot". Towards the end of the event she is nearly tied with Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Yuka Suzuki. To get ahead of the race, she uses her Gravity Change, helping her get by her opponents by running on the sides and avoiding Yuka's Wave Magic. Her efforts, however, are brought to an end, after Bacchus — from behind — destroys several chariots and wins for his guild. Risley is still able to come in third for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 5-11 At the end of the Third Day's events, Risley and her team are seen exiting the stadium, when suddently her team-mate Kagura Mikazuchi starts to cough and feel sick, falling to the ground. Risley becomes confused about what was going on, asking the people around them to call help. Kagura, however, stands up and tells the girls to don't worry, leaving them confused about what was going on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 6-8 The next day, Risley decides to enter her second event by participating in 'Naval Battle', a game in which the participants much remove one another from a sphere of water, with the last person remaining being the victor. Risley enters the event confidently, telling the others not to underestimate a mermaid. When Lucy and Juvia quickly begin to fight, Risley is caught up in currents of water, but manages to stay inside the sphere. Chelia of Team Lamia Scale quickly tries to attack her, but Risley utilizes her Gravity Magic to avoid the attack, moving to confront Blue Pegasus' Jenny. Before she can do any real damage, she - alongside Jenny and Chelia - is flung from the arena by a powerful water attack of Juvia's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 4-12 During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, Risley enters with the rest of her team as they are announced 3rd place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 13 Risley then heads into the city of Crocus for the final battle with the rest of Team Mermaid Heel. She waits with her team for the Grand Magic Games to begin while the rules are announced.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 5 Once the event starts, Risley is soon defeated by Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale, saying however that the Mermaids should not be underestimated. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 12 Magic and Abilities Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): Risley employs Gravity Change as her type of Magic. This Magic allows her to manipulate the gravity affecting a person, using it to change her weight, allowing her to defy gravity and walk on walls. However, this Magic wears off after a period of time and Risley reverts into a thinner version of herself, whether this is her original form is unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 9 Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Chariot *Naval Battle Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Risley's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mermaid Heel Members Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mermaid Heel Members Category:Female